Party Management
by Late to the Party
Summary: Set before the in-game events, CHARNAME discovers a book entitled 'Party Management'...  Light-hearted take on several 'what ifs', a 'proactive' approach...
1. Background Review

**Disclaimer: I don't own stuff; Bioware/Black Isle/Interplay etc does.**

**A/N: **I have tried to format this as best I can - unfortunately, it threw a hissy fit in the upload. If there are stray letters attached to words where there should not be, I apologise in advance. I've done my best to catch them all.

* * *

><p><em>Background Review: General Assessment and Self-Appraisal<em>

Charname put down The Book. 'Dynamics' was a much referenced word. 'Forward Planning'. 'Psychology of the Elven Mind'. 'Actions and Strategies'. 'Do Opposites Attract?'. 'Overcoming Boundaries'. 'Challenges, not Problems'. 'Difficulties and Solutions'. 'Positives of Diversity'. 'Positives of Specialisation'. 'Skillsets'. 'Organisation vs. Fluid Adaptation'. 'Shapes: Leadership – Pyramid, Circle or Diamond?' Chapter headings.

It was not an easy book to read. Diagrams, charts, bullet points. Lengthy examples of 'charismatic leadership vs. planning and organisation'… and most of all, finances. In goings, out goings, how to stay well equipped, preparation of all weathers, terrains and encounters. Urban vs. wilderness. Logistics. Ecology. Taxes.

The basics of Party Management.

It was the most infuriating book Charname had ever read. There were several issues that needed resolving. 'Optimisation' was one of them. In regards to background, the implication was libraries bred scholars. Taking that further meant one of four options: pure, variant, worldly, or cross-specialisation. In practical terms, it meant taking the role of a mage (pure option), cleric (variant), bard (worldly), or mixing books with the fighting arts.

As a fortress library, there were manuals of war, military histories, and practical instruction from the guards. The tavern provided a venue for the bardic tradition of song, though not a tutor. A more exotic path might allow for a sorcerer, warlock or even a wild mage, but those were 'flashy' and should be avoided. Keep things simple, the book suggested. The implication of 'showy' led to poorly thought out reasoning was emphasised as strongly as 'Effective Leadership: By Command or Example?'

Given Charname's particular background, warrior variants were discouraged. A wandering mentor who had settled down undermined Charname's own guardian's role, so a religious order was out: it would also place other responsibilities ill-suited given the context. 'Leaving with nothing, no one and no allies to fall back on' seemed to strongly imply that all ties were lacking. 'Destitute and Alone' and 'Preparation for Wandering: Lone Wolf or Team Player?' all had something to say on the subject.

'_As a recently orphaned victim, our young hero begins his journey with regards to growth: he doesn't know it, but the journey is what will shape him. It is expected, therefore, that he will encounter challenges beyond him, but with the help of companions, he will overcome obstacles until he reaches the product of his circumstances._

'_In the case of a heroine, more is expected. She will either begin as a helpless damsel, or a plucky girl with grit, and learn either how to fend for herself, or the value of refinement.'_

Other exotic weapon-masters were frowned upon for the same reason. An old swordsman settling down, or a monk of the martial disciplines – both of these were out of place. The berserker was even worse and a barbarian out of the question. Candlekeep was a civilised place. Even a woodsman was stretching it. The guards stayed within the Fortress' walls, and since all those leaving the grounds required a pass to get in and the Gatewarden's permission, it made little sense for Charname to come and go at will, as invariably due to 'Destitute and Alone', circumstances would dictate entry would be forbidden. This avenue cut off 'Cleric-Ranger' cross-specialisation, and also eliminated 'Druid' as a vocation. Like a 'paladin' (of the religious warrior order), 'Druid' involved a) an organisation, and b) obligations and requirements in conflict to 'Destitute and Alone'.

As Candlekeep was a small, closely-knit community of scholarly monks, guardsmen, an innkeeper and possible servants, and the token non-human dwarven resident, and visiting elf, all be it with a caste system and clear social divides, thievery was strongly discouraged. Pertaining to Bard, it eliminated pickpocketing, though not sleight-of-hand. While a case could be made for song, as this particular sect of monks contained 'chanters', and there was a shrine to knowledge (which may or may not include the use of music in worship), it was probably instruments would not be encouraged, except perhaps in the taproom as this would disturb the monks at their study.

For obvious reasons, the arts of assassination were clearly not suited, and even if a case for alchemy, herbalism (and by extension, poisons) could be made, it was unlikely the rest could be attained. Even spinning a tale about being an 'apprentice' of a hidden mentor was dubious, given the watchful eye of Charname's guardian, and indeed, Charname's true background. (Charname did not know the content of said 'true background', only that it was covered in 'The Hero's Journey' – an appendix at the back of the book).

Bearing all this in mind, Charname was forced to conclude that there were only several viable paths: mage(scholar), cleric(scholar), bard(worldly), or mage/warrior or cleric/mage. The cleric/warrior subset was _very_ dubious, as it was nothing more than a pale imitation of a paladin. The trouble with the cleric was a) outcast (see: 'Alone and Destitute', and 'True/Hidden Destiny') and b) organisation (ties and obligations). That really only left: mage, bard, or mage/warrior. 'Pure Warrior' was also an option, but unlikely given the amount of scholarly texts. Mage/warrior and bard were very similar in some respects, the first being an imitation of the other without the musical abilities or the potential thievery. There was also the social connotation and the Bard's allure.

It seemed somewhat unlikely that such allure would be cultivated within the 'hallowed halls' of Candlekeep and any such behaviour would be frowned upon. That did not, however, exclude what went on _outside_ the walls, when Charname finally left, nor did it infringe upon musical talent, should he/she happen to possess any.

As a pure mage, Charname would have little knowledge of the martial arts, and would ignore the guardsmen and their potential instruction. It would, however, allow more time to focus on the studies at hand, and as a direct result, avoid hours of tedious guard duty which instead were spent on arcane lore. It was a trade-off, and both had severe disadvantages. A new craft could be learnt outside of the walls, with the right tutor, training and experience, but according to The Book, that was tacky.

As a human, it was socially permitted, given the Universe's Law (which may be subject to change), but as a demi-human(the term was also subject to change), it was not. A demi-human must begin with two or three skillsets, or forever be restricted to a singular path (unless the Universe's Laws changed). Demi-humans possessed several advantages over humans, but their weakness was their inability to learn skills as quickly as a human. At least, that is what The Book's Appendix II claimed. Gender was not as important as species, but 'True/Hidden Destiny' urged towards human, or half-human due to 'tackiness' in spite of 'villainy'. This was listed as 'unexplained inconsistencies in future journeys' in Appendix III. It also stated that 'showiness' on the part of 'villains' was no excuse for a hero/heroine's neglect of solid backstory and 'every conceivable effort should be made'.

Charname disliked the Appendixes. They came close to shattering the world's perception of reality and seemed to only be included as a guide to those who might not care about such things as 'integrity' and 'character' and 'preserving character integrity, regardless of paladin, mage or assassin'.

Charname decided it was best to move on to the next section: 'Party Dynamics'.


	2. Party Dynamics

Chapter II: Party Dynamics

This section was slightly less tedious as the last, Charname decided. Although The Book strongly recommended a decision be made about 'Character Background' before attempting to organise the hero/heroine's band, Charname's headache prompted a defiant disregard for The Book's advice.

'Aligning Values and Opposites'. Charname looked at the list in front of him. Names, professions, gender and species, and a brief note on personality and background. All of them looked reasonably constructed, but some had been marked with a '*' suggesting The Book found their validations dubious. _'It is unlikely'_, it stated, _'that a universally detested species would survive long, or be taken in. That, however, is a hero/heroine's wont, and the makings of an epic tale. In the case of Viconia DeVir, conflict from external Law Enforcement and Local Law (upon entering populated/urban regions) should be more prevalent, though protection within a group and a disguise might reduce this somewhat._

'_It is also unlikely a Drow would suffer a naive surface dweller for long, so proper management is essential.'_

A similar note was included beside 'Edwin Odesseiron', noting Thay's reputation. The Book found Odesseiron's reasons, along with the Wychlaran(mage) 'Dynaheir' and her berserker bodyguard 'Minsc' suspect. That such a young pair would be dispatched on a 'dejemma'(rite of passage) to locate Charname instead of a more experienced and higher ranking 'Hathran' The Book especially frowned upon.

'_The hatred between Thay and Rashemen is evident, and epitomised between these three, though most notably between Odesseiron and Dynaheir,' _The Book noted, _'perhaps implying a certain need to characterise their nations' respective loathing.'_

Charname turned to the next page.

'_There is a fine line between love and hate, and despite remarks to the contrary, those claiming to have mastered the arts of seduction are often insecure and without love, experience or means of expressing/channelling their feelings except through disdain. This negative projection is a front for truer feelings, unrealised though they may be._

'_In regards to efficient deployment of human/demi-human resources, it is worth studying the source of such hatred and observing over time where it leads. Some things may be left unsaid. When mutual respect is initially lacking, consider the bonds of comrades, camaraderie and shared danger. Be sure to note the effects of being far from home, in a foreign land, where the enemy is the only connection to home. Dependant on age, background and basic needs, romance may bloom in spite, or because of these differences. In other cases, friendships may occur, or blood may be spilt.'_

Looking over the notes, Charname considered the implications. It was hard not to laugh. Edwin and Dynaheir? A tryst? Two of the most _'arrogant, demanding, petty, pedantic, obnoxious, holier-than-thou, stuck up…'_ he finished The Book's list of shared characteristics for the pair.

It continued.

'_Another example is the previously mentioned Viconia DeVir and the elven ranger Kivan. Exiled from her home and alone on the surface world, despised by her own kind and hated by everyone else, Viconia has much to fear and more to detest. Kivan, having seen his wife tortured to death by the bandit Tazok, is broken inside, and outcast within a world of men. He is the Lone Wolf, the Archer, and is seeking to take revenge: he is already dead inside. Viconia is a reminder of all his people despises, and all he has lost. Her beauty, her strength, and her overwhelming–'_

Charname skipped ahead. The description of 'lush' attraction was a little too detailed. The last line surmised it neatly: _'Could a mutual understanding be reached, and with the right conditions, could it develop into something more?'_

From 'hate-filled denial of attraction' to 'simple romance', The Book suggested, _'The innocent charm should not be overlooked. Take the Bard's allure, and the hero/heroine's childhood companion's love of story. Garrick and Imoen are an example of…'_

Glossing over that, Charname leafed to 'Other Opposites'. A suggestion of 'Shar-Teel', man-hater and warrioress to Ajantis Ilvastarr's paladin was offered, or the gnomes Tiax and Qualye, a cleric and a mage. A rather cynical note wondered about the use of magical items, in particular a certain cursed girdle, and if a change in the former's gender would endear him to the latter.

Charname couldn't help but shudder. Other suggestions included Branwen, the warrior cleric of Tempus as a possibility for Ajantis, Shar-Teel, or a companion for the elven mage Xan, a manic depressive. The Book also wondered at the possibility of Alora, a permanently joyous halfling, as either a lover or friend for Xan, but concluded that the halfling showed little interest in romance.

'_Friends,' _The Book concluded on the topic,_ 'are more valuable than lovers. A quarrel between friends is expected, but a quarrel between lovers is worse. Careful supervision, therefore, falls to the hero/heroine, even if it means not getting involved.'_

Charname looked down the list again. Of all the names, only two were married, although The Book noted 'Montaron' and 'Xzar' had enough evidence to argue a case either way. It also wondered at whether using the cursed girdle on Xzar would make any difference to his self-awareness, or lack therefore of.


	3. Formations

Chapter III: Formations

'_Formations', _The Book observed, _'are more than just the configuration of who stands where, and which subset compliments which. While it is important to maintain a balanced, or specialist skillset, the personalities that makeup the group matter most.'_

Not for the first time, Charname wondered why The Book was repeating itself.

'The hero/heroine should, therefore, take care in maintaining a complementary set of companions, whereby their skills enhance the dynamic.

'_Take the gnome Tiax, for example. A cleric is most useful, as it greatly reduces the financial strain on a party. However, put Tiax with the mad wizard Xzar, another most useful skillset, and the insanity is amplified. To counter lack of reason with logic, consider the Thayan mage Edwin, the gnome illusionist Quayle and add the druidess Faldorn and her hatred of civilisation for a truly explosive combination.' _

Blanching, Charname turned the page.

'_One might assume and rightly, more reasoned members of a group might be an asset to the hero/heroine's cause. In fact, this often tends to have the opposite intended effect, as those party members believe they know the correct course to take and prefer arguing or offering snide remarks about the hero/heroine's inexperience and youth._

'_What then, should be said about the other characters who live solely for themselves? Coran and Safanda, Eldoth Kron and Skie Silvershield are all examples of this. Properly interspersed with others, good management can overcome these flaws. The influence of Ajantis Ilvanstarr over a long period on Skie Silvershield, properly guided, could yield favourable results, or at the very least, entertainment for the more sadistic onlooker.'_

With a headshake Charname sighed. The graph illustrated all manner of potential outcomes, based on variables, time-comradeship-danger ratios, and responses. It also included outside interjection from other party members, suggesting an optimum number for both interaction, travelling, combat efficiency and finances.

'_It is generally considered a party should contain the following: a mage, a cleric, a warrior and a thief. However, variants exist and when properly aligned, will outshine the tradition view. In point of fact, six, not four, is a stronger configuration, as two mages can support one another far better than one._

'_The additional personnel allows for cross-specialisation, fulfilling several roles at once, further heightening combat efficiency though at the cost of specialisation. Thus, a warrior/mage will support both the warrior, the mage, and a bard will provide support for the thief, the warrior and the mage. The cleric serving as healer, or divine instrument of retribution, armourer or arrow-catcher, may find itself unsupported. Replacing the warrior with the paladin will compensate, or the warrior/mage with the ranger. As an archer, or a mêlée, component, the ranger serves as a half-thief/half warrior.'_

This was growing tedious. The Book listed all possible party configurations, and what difference the backstory of the hero/heroine made. It denoted variation after variation, and the whys, supported by charts, graphs and illustrations. It then went on to confer tactics and tactical use of the spells, weapons and manoeuvres available.

Charname only started paying attention when it mentioned the use of dwarfs as a shieldwall. _'The cleric Yeslick Orothiar, and the axe warrior Kagain are both excellent in the front lines. In spite of his lack of martial prowess, a cleric's physical arsenal may be augmented by the use of divine heckling, that is to say, spells. As support for the warrior, these two may be set to arrow-catching while the mages and midway support fire off spells and bullets._

'_It is worth noting the elven archer Kivan is useful for standing as an intermediary for projectiles surpassing the dwarves' heads. The berserker Minsc should stand beside Kivan for that purpose, if he wields a bow, and should be ready to mop up any that make it through should the dwarves' fail._

'_Minsc should also be used to harry any who strike from the rear, ambushing the mages. The true threat, of course, comes from the dwarves themselves, as they are liable to turn on one another rather than spit bandits, hobgoblins, ghouls or xvarts. Gibberling hunting may draw them together, but mutual hatred sets them apart'_

The Book suggested supplying Alora as a shared 'romantic component', but its results were inconclusive. If that failed, perhaps Safana could be persuaded to settle the dwarves' disagreement as a mediator between them. The Book went on to add that perhaps Coran would be interested in assisting Safana in this task, but due to party numbers and makeup, this had not been tried.

It also wondered at the wisdom of placing Skie and Shar-Teel together, or indeed, apprenticing Skie to Xzar. The Book seemed to include a rapidly increasing number of miscellaneous notes and thoughts. It even went so far to recommend placing Eldoth Kron and Edwin Odesseiron in a duel of words, if only to keep Kron from knifing Garrick. Alora, The Book pointed out, would never allow in-fighting between party members provided she could convince them all to be happy. It wasn't convinced that Alora(or indeed anyone else) _could_ convince Garrick, but did not provide reasons.

'_Now, having considered all that we have learned, it is time to begin our journey. Preparations should include: healing potions(unless weaponry is emphasised), armour(unless one is a mage and purchasing solely for oneself), weaponry, and rations. Horses are optional, but remember: Destitute and Alone. It is also advisable to take flammables, as one might never know when one needs to set others on fire(see: Troll Encounters and Stay Down!)._

'_Finally, if in doubt: resort not to butchery, but refer to the manual. War is not for the faint of heart. Magic may win wars, but words win hearts and minds, and swords pierce both. Remember, if the hero/heroine dies, he/she can't be brought back. Save often, save others. One day, they might save you.'_

Charname dropped The Book. 'Extended Prophecies of Alaundo'. This had to be one of Imoen's practical jokes. Grumbling, Charname slipped under the bedcovers. The next morning saw The Book gone and a rude awakening as Gorion urged, "Come child, we must hurry. Everything will be explained in due time."

"Actually… maybe this isn't such a good idea. Can we not leave through the gate? I remember reading there are Catacombs under the Library. We could catch a boat, sail down the coast. Please father? Let's try those, where no one can see us…"

Sembia, Charname recalled, was nice this time of year…


End file.
